


The One Where They Catch Their Alternate Universe Selves Making Out AU

by FrankieParkerWinchester



Series: 1000+ Worded Fics and Prompts [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, PeTUUUR, danny what the hell, saM WHAT THE HELL, some awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieParkerWinchester/pseuds/FrankieParkerWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The titles says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Catch Their Alternate Universe Selves Making Out AU

“What do you mean we’re out of sugar?!” Sam yelled at Peter as he turned around—the wooden spoon, which was dusted with flour, in his hand almost seemed like a knife—Peter noticed that his eyes seemed to be almost bluer than normal. “You couldn’t have mentioned this to me before?  We’ve got less than two hours before Aunt May gets here and you’re just now telling me that you have no sugar!”  
  
“Don’t worry, I think I know a quicker way to get sugar than buying it!” Peter said, wishing that Sam would stop advancing towards him with the spoon held up at chin level.  Peter bumped into the counter behind him, his hands instantly grabbing onto the counter top.  Sam pressed the spoon against the center of Peter’s bare chest.  
  
“Just let me go change and I’ll be right back, just work on the frosting.” Peter said as he quickly darted away from the angry Sam Alexander.  
  
“You ass wagon! I need sugar to do that too!” Sam shouted just as Peter’s bedroom door shut.  It had been almost a full year since he and the others had moved into the tricarrier.  And it wasn’t too long ago that, while on patrol with Peter, he had asked Sam if he could make Aunt May a birthday cake.  Sam set the spoon down onto the counter, then roughly rubbed his face.  Peter could be just so aggravating, yet the two of them were always paired up together when it was eithers turn to patrol.  And of course Sam knew why.  _His teammates_.  They always made sure to have plans on those nights, whether it be some lame excuse or not, and it was when he first realized that they were going to do that every time it was his or Peter’s patrol nights that he regretted telling Ava.  She could never keep those kinds of secrets.  
  
Sam lowered his hands from his face when he heard a muffled shout and then something heavy hitting the floor.  Sam sighed and made his way to Peter’s room upstairs.  
  
“Hey Web-head,” Sam said when he reached the top of the stairs. “You better not have died in there.  I still need you to get me some sugar.” Sam’s first few thoughts were _Peter_ and _shirt_ and _how_ ; somehow Peter had managed to get stuck halfway through putting on a shirt, knock over a lamp and nearly fall on top of said lamp.  
  
“Will you help me here?  I can’t seem to move my arms, Bucket-head.” Peter said, Sam was laughing quietly as he helped Peter to his feet.  He tugged the shirt down, and when it didn’t budge he groped around the shirt for Peter’s wrists which were positioned at odd angles; his left wrist was under his right elbow, and somehow Peter’s right wrist was at the back of his neck.  When Sam had a good grip on his wrists, he jerked them down and up, left and right, until he had gotten Peter’s arms below his head, and the shirt—sadly, Sam thought, then mentally reprimanded himself—covered his muscled abdomen.  Sam then backed up when Peter started to shake his hands around to try and dislodge the shirt from his palms.  Which it worked, after nearly ripping the shirt.  
  
“Don’t say anything Bucket-head.” Peter glared up at Sam.  
  
“I won’t.  Just tell me how you managed to get the shirt stuck _to_ your hands and then get stuck _in_ the shirt.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Peter said, “it just stuck to my hands and wouldn’t come off.” Peter went to run his hand through his chocolate colored hair, but Sam yelped and immediately grabbed onto Peter’s wrists again.  
  
“I don’t think doing that would be very smart, mister ‘I got my shirt stuck to my hands’.” Sam said mockingly.  
  
“Good point.  Let’s go get the sugar now, we have about an hour and a half.  Are you—”  
  
“Don’t.  Even.  Ask.” Sam said as he turned and walked out of Peter’s room, turning around to face Peter only to ask where they were going.  
  
“Dr. Strange put a cloaking spell on it so don’t worry,” Peter said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a red jewel—the very same jewel that the Green Goblin, otherwise once known as Norman Osbourne, used to go to parallel universes to get blood from those versions of Spider man.  
  
“Whoa, wait a minute, what are you doing with that?”  
  
Peter gave Sam a look that was somewhere in between confused and flabbergasted. “We’re going to one of the parallel universes, the one with Spider girl, she’s cool.”  
  
“And how do you know it’s going to work how you want it… Wait, this isn’t the only time you’ve used it isn’t it?”  
  
“Um… No.” Peter held the jewel up, and a glowing portal appeared in the roof. “We’ll only be gone for maybe a minute or two Sam, come on.  You have _got_ to meet Petra, she’s really cool.” Peter grabbed Sam’s arm and they jumped up, the portal sucked them up and then they were flying through a tunnel that looked like a roller coaster ride that takes you into space.

*

When they reached the end, Peter and Sam were dropped onto the rooftop of what seemed to be an apartment building; Peter of course landed on his feet, Sam, however, did not.  He dropped to the cemented roof and rolled a few times before he was able to stand.  
  
“Yeah, so awesome Webs.”  
  
“Shut up Bucket-head.  We’re nearby to her place.  Come on.” Peter led Sam off the roof and out of the apartment complex.  Sam was not happy that he had to walk down _several_ flights of stairs.

*

When the pair reached Petra’s home, Peter knocked twice and then entered.  He motioned for Sam to follow without turning around.  
  
“Petra?” Peter called out, the house was quiet; Sam didn’t like the quietness.  Sam followed along behind Peter as they walked into the living room, Sam bumped into Peter’s back when he suddenly stopped walking.  Sam then moved around him to see what exactly had made Peter stop.  And his mouth dropped open.  On the couch, two girls were in a heated make out session.  Sam noted that the girl that was lying on her back looked very much like himself—from what he could see of her face; and the girl on top of her looked a lot like Peter, only with boobs…and longer chocolate colored hair. They watched the two girls for a few seconds, completely in shock at what they were witnessing.  
  
Sam flicked Peter’s ear, and then tapped onto the nearest solid object, the wall to be exact.  The two girls immediately pulled away from each other.  The female version of Peter—Petra, Sam remembered—tugged the other girl towards her and she immediately curled around Petra.  
  
“So what exactly are you doing here Pete?” Petra asked, nodding at something the other girl whispered into her ear. “And is this the—”  
  
“We came here to borrow some sugar!” Peter said suddenly, and quite loudly, making the girls snicker.  
  
“Go ahead, I’m sure you remember where the kitchen is from the last few times you’ve visited.” Petra said. “You’re Sam, aren’t you?”  
  
Sam watched Peter leave out of the corner of his eye.  Leaving him alone with Petra, and the female-version of himself; who then got up and walked towards him.  
  
“I’d be you then.  Only a little different I guess.” She laughed.  Sam just stood there, asking himself why he had to come.  
  
“I have to say, I look pretty good as a guy, don’t you think so Petra?” She said, Petra then appeared in his line of sight and hugged her from behind.  
  
“I guess,” Petra shrugged, “I’ll be right back.” Once Petra was gone, Sam’s voice finally returned.  
  
“So you’re me?  And I’m you?” Was all Sam could manage.  
  
“Didn’t I just say that?” She looked up and sighed, then looked back at him.  
  
“And you and…?” Sam couldn’t even find the words to say what he wanted to ask. “How… Who asked who out?” Sam asked.  
  
She shrugged, “Petra asked me, but only after I dropped some not-so-subtle hints.  Why?  Oh my… Has…?  Petra!  I need to talk to you and Pete!  You… Me… Whatever, just stay.” She shouted before disappearing around the corner.  Sam exhaled deeply and leaned against the wall.  _Peter must already know who’s who in this parallel world_ , Sam thought, _I wonder what he knew about them two…_

Once the three returned, Peter was somewhat red in the face, as if he was embarrassed, Petra looked slightly ticked off at something, and Female-Sam… Well, Sam had no clue.  
  
“We should probably go now,” Peter said, “birthday cake to make and such.  So… Yeah…” Peter trailed off. “Bye!” He said really quickly, clutching a container of sugar in one hand and reaching for the jewel with his other.  When the portal opened, Petra grabbed onto Sam’s arm.  
  
“Drop.  Hints.  And do _not_ be subtle.  And whatever you do, no sarcasm.”  
  
“I don’t…”  
  
“No sarcasm.  No subtleness.  None what so ever.  I know I’m not you’re Peter, but I know him—well of course I know him, he’s me—anyway, he is not very good with subtly.  Trust me.” She whispered, then backed away and wrapped her arm around Female-Sam’s waist and kissing her cheek.  Peter awkwardly grabbed a hold of Sam’s arm and they jumped through the portal.  
  
Landing on the stairs sent Sam nearly tumbling down them headfirst, if it weren’t for him falling onto Peter's lap he _would have_ fallen.  
  
They sat there for a moment.  Sam sitting on Peter’s lap.  The container of sugar about to fall over on its side from where it was propped up against Peter’s thigh.  Sam quickly scrambled off Peter, grabbing the sugar as he fled into the kitchen.

*

Sam delicately spread the frosting onto the cooled golden cake.  As soon as he had it completely coated, he heard Aunt May’s car pull into the drive.  He quickly tossed the spoon into the sink, wiped his hands on the ‘Don’t Forget to Kiss the Cook as Thanks’ apron, and began to stick ten candles into the cake.  Sam heard Peter greet his aunt and lead her to the table; Sam also heard the others come inside and sit at the table with Aunt May, singing the happy birthday song over and over, though they quieted down to hear Danny sing, because hey!  Guess what!  Danny Rand has a beautiful voice.  
  
Sam lifted up the cake gently, and nearly ran into Peter on his way out of the kitchen.  They both went right to try and get out of each others way, then Peter grabbed Sam’s shoulders, and rotated their bodies, so now Sam stood where Peter was and vice versa.  
  
When Sam turned around and walked away with an awkward smile—yes, his mind was still replaying the scene he and Peter walked in on.  Peter watched him walk away with the cake, loudly, and badly, singing along with the others.  Peter put his hands onto the counter, closed his eyes, and just stood there.  He half regretted taking Sam, and half regretted leaving him alone with Female-Sam and Petra.  Her words still rang loudly in his head.  
  
_“What do you mean you haven’t told him!  You told me you would!” Petra said, smacking Peter’s arm._  
  
_“I-I’m sorry!  I just… I don’t know how he feels!  And I don’t know how to tell him!”_  
  
_“Then_ try showing _him!” She threw up her arms in defeat as she walked out of the kitchen with Female-Sam._  
  
Peter opened his eyes and nodded. “I’m so doing this.” He said to no one in particular.  
  
“You’re so doing what, Parker?” Sam’s voice made him jump, his hands however stayed stuck to the counter.  
  
“I’m so doing nothing because my hands are stuck again.” Peter said, pulling backwards until his hands peeled off the ceramic counter and he fell onto the ground.  
  
“What was that?” Aunt May’s voice sounded.  
  
“Nothing, Aunt May, Peter just tripped.” Sam’s replied before moving to help Peter stand up.  It was then Peter saw what the apron said: ‘Don’t Forget to Kiss the Cook as Thanks’.  
  
_She said to try showing him, guess now is as good a time as any._ Peter thought.  
  
And then he did.  
  
Peter kissed Sam.  
  
He kissed Sam…  
  
He _kissed_ Sam!  
  
When Peter pulled back, all he said was “Thanks.” Sam stood there in shock, not blinking as Peter started to walk away. _Peter… Peter kissed… Holy…_  
  
Sam spun around and grabbed Peter’s arm, when Peter turned to give Sam a confused look, Sam grabbed him by the collar of his crimson colored shirt and pulled him close; one hand on Peter’s neck to pull him down so Sam could be the one to initiate the kiss this time.  
  
It wasn’t a short kiss, it lasted long enough that Peter had enough time to close his eyes and kiss back, his hands slowly moving to hold onto Sam’s small hips.  They would’ve stayed that way too, if it weren’t for the need to breathe.  But the moment for catching their breath ended as soon as it happened, Peter leaned back in for another kiss.  If they had stayed apart just a moment longer they would’ve heard everyone walk over to the kitchen to find out why they still had no plates or silverware.  One of Peter’s hands cupped Sam’s cheeks, since Peter was leaning forward, and so Sam was tilted backwards, Peter's the other was spread wide on Sam’s back to help stabilize; Sam’s left hand wrapped around Peter’s neck, grabbing onto his right shoulder, while his right hand rested on Peter’s chest.   
  
Aunt May ‘awwed’.  
  
Luke just shrugged saying ‘I knew this would happen sooner or later’.  
  
Danny just leaned over and whispered into Ava’s ear: ‘You owe me ten dollars’.  
  
Sam and Peter had pulled away by then and nearly screeched at their audience.  
  
Ava grumbled and reached into her pocket to pull out ten dollars.  
  
Danny grabbed Luke's arm right when he started to to back to the table.  His other hand he held up, palm facing the roof.  Luke sighed and pressed a twenty dollar bill onto Danny's open palm.  
  
Danny smiled and pocketed the thirty dollars. “A wise man once said, never make a bet when you know you have a higher chance of losing than winning.”  
  
“And who was that wise man?” Ava said.  
  
“Me.” Was Danny's only reply.


End file.
